Battle For Your Heart
by rusticheart
Summary: Bella leaves with Alice for Volterra, Italy, to save Edward from his pathetic and suicidal display of love, but crosses paths with a vicious leader. All is fair in love and war. Set in NM. Short fic? Lots of Lang. OOC.
1. Chapter 1

Hey all. It's been a while since I have posted anything. I took down my old stories because I couldn't stand them. They were too rushed and not up to standard. Anyway, I've been wanting to get back up and running for a while but I'm going to take it slow. I'd love it if you would leave a comment. They make my day a little bit brighter.

This is set in NM. Probably a two shot.

Warnings- Language. That is all I can think of right now.

Disclaimer- I do no own twilight and all that other stuff.

_**Battle For Your Heart**_

_Bella POV_

If the Volturi have not already killed fucking Edward, then I will the moment I see him.

I can't believe I actually agreed to come save the douche from his pathetic attempt to prove his everlasting love for me, when in fact, it is all just a ploy for his narcissistic ass to gain the sympathies of others for his apparent unselfish devotion. He would love nothing more than to go down in history as the strong-willed vampire who was able to cast aside his own happiness so that his "mate" may live a normal and safe life. What a stupid, fucking selfish, dickhead. God, I have no idea how I could have ever been attracted to such a bastard. Even worse, I had been in love with the bitch.

Well, that's just going to have to go in the books as a colossal error in judgement. Oh how time reveals all the mistakes of youth.

"Bella. You must run. Edward will be under the clock tower. You must get to him before he steps into the sunlight."

I turned to Alice and really wanted to tell her to shove it, but just nodded my understanding. We were speeding through the streets of Volterra at a rate I did not think possible. It's a miracle we have not been arrested for excessive speeding.

Alice turned a corner and jerked to a stop. "Go Bella! Now!" Alice yelled.

I jumped out of the car and ran in the general direction everyone seemed to be heading. Seriously? Alice could not have driven me any closer? What the fuck! I have no idea where I'm going, I don't have a map, and I'm not all that sure how much I actually want to save Edward, so you would think with something so time-sensitive as this, you would drive me a little fucking closer.

I finally break into what appears to be the central square of the city and what do you know, the clock tower just has to be on the other side of the square. Wonderful. I start sprinting to the tower and as I reach the fountain my eyes lock on the pale figure of Edward. If time wasn't of the essence, I might throw up from having to see this fucker again.

I run through the fountain since fucking clueless humans can't seem to fucking comprehend that I am a girl on the move. I tried yelling for Edward to notice me, but the fool must be high on something since he isn't responding.

I'm charging Edward just as he takes his first step into the sunlight and crash into him. Only, I forgot that vampires are rock solid. Next think I know I am on the ground in pain. The sudden crash and my pain filled cries must have jolted Edward back into reality because he is looking at me with such a lovesick expression he doesn't even realize I am cursing his ass.

"Bella?" Edward asks softly.

"Get out of the sun, dumbass. Or do you want my pain and suffering over here to be for nothing?" I snap.

Edward rushes forward out of the sunlight and lifts me into a hug. "I can't believe it's you. You're alive. How can this be possible?" He lifts both his hands to caress my cheeks, but I bat them away and step back.

"It's possible because I never fucking died, you idiot. If you weren't so impulsive maybe you would have realized that" I growled.

"It was meant to be. You have now saved me as I have saved you. Our love is too pure and strong. We can finally be together now." He grabs me around the waist and pulls me tight against his body.

"Don't touch me, mother fucker!" I twist myself out of his grip.

"Why? Are you hurt from your fall? You know you really shouldn't have been running so out of control. It's not safe" he says sternly.

"What the fuck? Are you fucking kidding me? I just flew here from Forks to save your suicidal ass, and you're going to lecture me!? Fuck you, you fucking fucker! And I don't know if you can really count it as saving me when you are the reason I was attacked by James in the first place!" I shouted, giving him the most hateful glare I could manage.

Edward crosses his arms and takes his I-am-holier-than-thou stance and I want to punch him so bad. "Bella, please. I know you are upset, but that language is uncalled for and unbecoming."

"Shut up, you prick! God, I never should have come to save your sorry ass. This was a-"

"Hello."

I froze. Fuck this can't be good. Slowly I turned down the dark alley and see three cloaked figures. Their hoods were down and it was obvious that they were vampires.

Edward pushes me behind him, which I did not make easy, despite being in greater danger with these unknown vampires who must be part of the Volturi.

"You're services are no longer required. Thank you for your time. We will be on our way now" Edward quickly states and starts trying to pull me out of the alley.

"Um, hello! Fuckward, you can't leave the alley without stepping into the sun. Is your vampire memory really that pitiful? If you go out there now, you will only make things worse" I sneer.

"What did you call him?" the vampire that looks like he ate an Emmett he is so huge asked incredulously.

"Uhhh...Fuckward. It's one of the many names I have for him" I state casually. The big vampire bursts out laughing and I smile broadly. I was very proud of that nickname and I am glad to see someone else is appreciating it. I glance at the other two cloaked vampires and notice that they are both smirking, trying to hold in their laughter.

"Bella, how can you say such things. I love you. I would never say such rude things about you" Edward says reproachfully.

"Oh, so are we just going to forget that you said I was not good enough for you before you left me to die on the forest floor" I utter with full disdain.

"I did that to protect you" he says pleadingly.

"Whatever" I scoff.

"Enough!" the shorter, female vampire shouts. "Come."

"Bella, why don't you go enjoy the parade" Edward tries to push me out into the square.

"The girl comes with us" the third male states, leaving little room for negotiation.

Alice pops out of no where and whispers something to Edward that gets him to follow the Volturi members. All three of us following silently as the Volturi lead us to our likely doom.

Stupid fucking Edward. All his fault.

After a long walk, with more turns than I could possibly remember, we find ourselves in the most beautifully constructed building I have ever seen. Despite knowing that I was likely to die in the next few minutes, I could not help but let my eyes slide over every detail of the architecture, furnishings, and paintings I could see.

As we moved closer to what seemed to be our final destination, Edward wrapped his arm around my waist. I angrily stepped out of his reach and shouted, "How many fucking times do I have to tell you not to touch me, you son of a bitch?"

Edward was about to get all preacher-y, but before he could the female Volturi vampire, who I still didn't know the name of by the way, had reached the giant wooded doors that most assuredly lead to my ultimate demise. The two male Volturi members dropped back to walk in behind us to make sure we entered. As if I would stand a chance of making a run for it.

I took one last breath before stepping through the now open doorway with my head held high. If I was going down, then I wasn't going down without a fight.


	2. Chapter 2

Thanks to everyone who reviewed! You made me smile! I hope you enjoy this chapter.

* * *

**CHAPTER 2**

_Bella POV_

As we walk into the ancient and impressive room, I refuse to give in to the urge to look for an escape route or to find who may be the biggest threat to my existence. With vampires, your first impression comes much earlier that with humans since they can pick on multiple things at once. Instead, I try to keep my heart rate down as I take in the surroundings in what I hope is a casual manner.

Oh, who am I kidding? I'm terrified, but these fuckheads don't need to know that. They probably get off on that kind of thing. Ugh, nasty.

The room is gorgeous, but seriously, can they get some color and plant life in here? Although I suppose they probably don't want their sentencing room to be inviting. Still. Boring.

I suppose I've been rambling. You would too if you were about to die. Don't judge my final thoughts.

As the female Volturi member reaches the center of the room, I turn my attention to the three must-be rulers of the vampire world. They each sat perfectly still in their thrones which were positioned on a level a few steps up from the floor where I stood with Edward and Alice. Even though they were unmoving and silent, I could tell that commanded the room with an iron fist and that all would bow down to them with a single glance.

The Volturi king on the left had wavy brown hair that fell just past the shoulders. He looked positively bored out of his mind. I almost felt bad for him as I know that look. It's that look you get when your stuck in class, or really anywhere that's miserably boring, and you are praying for the minutes to pass by faster. He was so over this, he didn't even bother looking in our direction as we entered and stood before them.

The king in the center had straight black hair that fell to his shoulders. He had a smile plastered on his face, one I was not really sure how to take. Part of me wanted to be comforted by it, but he also seemed like the type that would smile during horror movies, or more likely when he was torturing someone. Creepy as fuck. He glanced at us with a glint in his eye that just screamed he yearned to know what had transpired between us to bring us before him.

The last king, the one on the right, looked horribly ruthless, but. . .fucking hot! He also had straight, shoulder length hair, but his was platinum blonde. He had strong features and you could just tell that he was muscular beneath that robe. . .that I just wanted to rip off! Whoa, there girl. Remember. Room full of vampires with a very heighten sense of smell. Damn. So hot. To bad the fuckhot king didn't even seem to notice my presence in the room as he was too busy glaring daggers at Edward. I'm surprised Edward didn't suddenly combust from all the hate being sent his way. He must be pissed that Edward is disturbing them once again with his juvenile problems. Like really, you can't find some vampire, or hell I don't know a resident werewolf, to end your pitiful existence. You have to fly all the way to Italy to die. The clear hatred and annoyance the hot king had for Edward only made me find him all the more attractive.

I was snapped out of my eye fucking as the gleeful king in the middle addressed the vampires that led us into the room.

"Jane, Alec, and Felix, you are exceptional as always. We send you out to collect Mr. Cullen and you come back with two more" the king says happily.

"It was our pleasure, Master Aro" the one who I now know as Jane said with a small bow.

Aro stood from his throne and turned his eyes on me. I stood up straighter under his gaze.

Aro clapped his hands together and his smile grew impossibly bigger. "So this must be the famous Isabella. The one that brought poor Edward to his knees before us, begging for death so that he may follow his love into the afterlife. Yet, here you are standing before us, very much alive. What a wonderful turn of events."

Edward grabbed me around the waist and pulled me into his side before rudely cutting off Aro. "Yes, and as you can see I no longer require your services. Bella is alive and we are very much in love and we do not wish to disturb you any further. So we will just be going. . ." Edward barely managed to voice in a civil manner and tries to take a few steps back while still holding onto me.

I push against Edward's side, trying to escape his grasp as I muttered, "In love my ass," under my breath.

Aro frowns at Edward's complete lack of respect for him and his position. I bite my lip as I see Aro narrow his eyes at Edward to keep myself from laughing at Edward as Aro is sure to beat his ass for his insolence. Edward stops all any attempt of moving us to the doors we just came through.

Aro raises his chin as he regards Edward, looking as though he wishes nothing more than to lock him up in a cell for his arrogance. "Not quite so fast, Edward. Lets not rush our visits as they are so far and few between. We have been lucky enough to have been graced with two visits in such a short amount of time" Aro states. Aro turns his gaze on me before moving back to Edward. "But what is this? It appears that there is trouble in paradise." Aro's gaze settles on me as he finishes.

I open my mouth to confirm Aro's statement, but Edward beats me to it. "No, Bella is merely angry with me for being away from her for so long. She just can't process her emotions as fast as we can. Make no mistake, we love each other."

"What? I am so fucking sick of you and I think you might be fucking retarded. Don't you dare speak for me or touch me. I'm not angry, I'm pissed. What you call time away from each other, I call abandonment. Oh, and news flash, since your slow ass mind has been unable to fucking comprehend what I have been saying, I. Don't. Love. You. I fucking hate you" I growl out with clenched fists.

My hate-filled brain must be clouding my judgement because breaking my hand on his face sounds really fucking good right now.

"Hush, Bella" Edward scolds like I'm an unruly five-year-old.

"Oh hell no!"

Edward grabs my hand forcefully. "Now is not the time to make a scene!"

"You don't know what a scene is, you uptight prude!" I shout. I was just about to shove his ass when my attention was diverted to our audience.

Aro clapped his hands. "What wonderful entertainment you two provide! This is most joyous. The most exciting entertainment we have experienced in a while, don't you agree, brothers?" Aro asks, glancing happily between the other two kings. As Aro looks to his brothers, I rip my hand out of Edward's grasp and wipe it on my jeans as if to get the cooties off. Haha.

I look up to the the Volturi kings and the one on the left actually does look mildly more interested in the happenings. The hottie on the right simply grunts. He is still glaring at Edward. He must really not like him or anyone disturbing his personal time.

Aro turns his attention back to us, seemingly satisfied with the small reactions he received from his brothers.

"Isabella, are you aware of our laws?" Aro asks me in a gentle voice.

"Yes, well, the main one anyway. I am unaware of any others" I answer.

"What is the law you know of?"

"Secrecy is of the upmost importance. Vampires shall not expose themselves to humans" I state firmly.

"Yes, that is correct. How did you become aware of our kind?" Aro inquires calmly.

"Edward exposed himself to be an unnatural being in the parking lot of my school when he stopped a van from killing me. I did some digging on my own to figure out exactly what he is. Vampire." I glare over my shoulder at Edward before turning back to Aro.

"Yes, I already know this, but I wished to hear it from your perspective" Aro says as he moves forward to stand before me. "You see, Bella, I have the power to know a person's every thought and memory with a single touch. I have seen what you just now said in Edward's mind when he first came to us. I also learned of your ability to block Edward from your mind. That is unheard of, especially for a human." Aro steps back a few paces and glances at Edward. "I wonder if your talent goes beyond concealing your thoughts from Edward. Jane." Aro finishes and looks to Jane.

Before I can even begin to try to understand, Edward is screaming, "NO!" and lunging for Jane, who is standing close to the wall near the thrones on the left.

Before Edward can reach Jane, the buff vampire that helped bring us in has grabbed him by the ankle and has thrown him to the opposite side of the room.

Alice quickly pulls me out of the center of the floor just moments before Edward collides with the Volturi guard in the very spot we stood. I glance at the three kings to see their reactions to the fight and they are completely indifferent. I then understand that they are unaffected by Edward's behavior because they know that he possess no real threat. They will win and Edward will lose. It's as simple as that.

I turn my attention back to Edward just in time to see the Volturi guard grab Edward by the neck and flip him over his body to slam him into the stone steps. Edward gasps for breath from his position on the floor.

The guard rolls Edward onto his stomach with his foot and then bends down to place Edward's hands behind is back. He then hoists Edward and moves to a corner of the room. With Edward restrained by the buff vampire that is either Felix or Alec, everyone's attention turns back to Aro.

"Thank you, Felix. Jane, if you would please."

Jane nods her head before turning her attention on me. I though I saw a flicker of concern in her eyes, but before I could be sure, it was gone and all I could see was determination.

"Sorry, Isabella. This might hurt just a little" Jane said sweetly.

I wait for Jane to come forward to kill me, but nothing happens. I glance quickly to each side, before turning my confused stare onto Jane. Is she trying to lull me into a false sense of security with each second that passes and my head remains attached to my body?

Finally, I can bare the silence no longer. "Sorry for what?" I ask awkwardly.

Jane pulls out of whatever she was trying to do, before glancing at Aro.

"How fantastic! Isabella is unaffected by Jane's gift! Thank you, Jane" Aro nods approvingly in her direction.

"You are welcome, Master Aro." Jane bows slightly and takes a step back.

Aro moves in a heartbeat to stand in front of me. "However, I wonder if your talent is able to block me as well. Do you mind, Isabella?" Aro asks politely. I can hardly refuse, as he is the vampire king, but a part of me wants to grant his wish simply because he looks like a little kid in a candy store. So very eager.

I raise my hand. "Not at all. Please."

Aro steps closer and gently grasps my hand between both of his. He silently holds my hand for a few seconds before he lifts his eyes to mine and he has that crazy shit eating grin on his face. Yup, definitely creepy, I laugh to myself.

Aro glances around the room excitedly. "I see nothing." I notice over Aro's shoulder the other two kings stir a bit. "It appears as though you have stumped us all, Isabella. What a mystery you are" Aro sighs.

"Um, thanks. . ." I don't know how else to respond.

"What a very difficult situation you have placed us all in, Edward. You really have backed us into a corner here. You know of our laws. If only you had turned her when you had the chance. She practically begged you" Aro says evenly, with a hint of regret.

Ugh, don't remind me.

"She is my mate!" Edward yells, outraged. He clenches his arms to his side and takes that haughty stance of his that makes me want to puke. It makes him look all the more like the eternal 17 year old he is.

Aro looks disapprovingly down on Edward from his position in front of his throne. "It does not appear as though Isabella agrees with you on that matter."

"It is, but a lovers spat!"

"You need to be able to get it up to be considered lovers" I mumble to know one in particular, but look to Felix, who is still holding Edward, and see him barely containing his laughter. If I wasn't about to die, I feel like we would be friends.

"Bella!" Edward hisses embarrassingly.

I simply shrug my shoulders, uncaringly. I don't give a fuck about his feelings. He never cared about mine.

"Master?"

"Come forward, Jane?" Aro says.

Jane holds out her hand to Aro and he takes it in his. After a moment he turns his amused glance to me and Jane steps to the side. "Ah, I see. Yes, you are quite the fiery one, aren't you, Isabella? That spirit was not present in any of Edward's memories, but yet, I see it here in Jane's memories of your reunion with Edward under the clock tower and we have all just witnessed it, but moments ago in this very room."

"Oh. . .well it is much easier being your true self when you do not have a controlling, psychotic vampire breathing down your neck 24/7. And I mean 24/7. He stalked me long before we ever became a couple and watched me while I slept at night, without my knowledge mind you. That should have been a red flag. Who does that?!" I state, appalled.

"Oh, what a treat you are, Isabella. It is truly a shame that Edward and Alice have dragged you into this mess." Aro looks at both of the Cullens disapprovingly.

"You can't do this! Bella belongs with me! To me! I am her mate and she is mine! I love her!" Edward cries out.

I turn my head slowly in Edward's direction. Did he just say I belong to him? That fucking dick. He his so lucky I'm human or I'd be ripping his head off for saying I am his property. When Edward turns his head to look at me with pleading eyes, I decide nothing would make me happier than to flip him off. So I do.

"Ah, but does she love you? All signs say no. Both Bella and Jane have shown me ample evidence that she does not love you and does not wish to reestablish your relationship. In fact, it appears that Bella despises you so much that she refuses to even pretend that she still holds feelings for you in an attempt to escape death." Aro looks like he wants to laugh at my display of hatred for Edward.

"I've seen it!" Alice exclaims urgently. "Bella will be a vampire."

Aro turns his excited gaze onto Alice. "Have you, dear Alice. How marvelous to be able to see something before it happens!"

"What say you, Marcus?" Aro turns to the bored king on the left. Marcus stirs for a second, almost as though he is surprised he is being called upon.

Marcus studies Edward and myself. His soft gaze lingers on me longer than I know is necessary. I can see the concern in his eyes and can tell he is debating with himself. I smile and lower my chin to show that I want him to say what he knows to be true without fear of how it may affect me.

Marcus understands my message and sits up in his chair before delivering his verdict. "I could not see Isabella when Edward first came to us, which lead me to believe that she had died as his bonds showed a strong connection that was unreturned. However, Isabella stands before us, alive and well."

"Spit it out, Brother! I have grown tired of these games!" Growls the fuckhot king on the right impatiently.

"My apologies, Caius." Marcus says smoothly as he gazes at Caius' agitated form.

His name is Caius. Such an odd name, but it fits. I yearn to see how it feels on my tongue and mine on his, but that will never be. Such a fucking shame.

"While Edward still feels for Isabella, she does not return those feelings. She has cut all ties to Edward. They are not mates." Marcus resolutely states. Huh, that's not what I expected to hear. I thought he was going to say that I need to die, as in accordance with the law. He must have some gift that lets him see the connections between others.

"Lies!" Edward roars.

Caius jumps up from his throne quicker than I can see and shoots toward Edward. "You dare question your king!" Caius growls inches from Edward, spitting venom in his face. Edward looks like he would like nothing more than to attack Caius, but cannot as long as Felix maintains his hold on him. "One who's thoughts you can read this very instant and know to be true! You forget yourself! You are nothing, but scum! You are beneath us, your rightful rulers. And we demand respect! Your ability to read people's thoughts has mislead you to believe that you are superior to others. You. Are. Not!" Caius snarls lividly. Edward hisses back.

I have never seen a vampire so furious. If I wasn't so utterly attracted to him, I might just crap my pants. From my viewpoint, it looks like Edward is playing with fire. What. An. Idiot.

Caius glides back up to stand in front of his throne before turning his heated glare once again onto Edward. "Let us remind you of your true place" he smirks wickedly. "Jane!" Caius snaps his head in her direction and before I know it I hear Edward's pitiful screams fill the room.

Edward withers on the floor in what looks to be pure agony. Jane must have a power that can inflict pain onto her victims. I salute Jane before returning my attention to a suffering Edward, a small, evil smile on my face. There is nothing better than seeing you much hated ex being tormented. I glance back to Jane and I can tell she is confused by my salute, but she gives me a small smile before returning her attention to Edward.

After a few minutes, Alice finally cries out for them to stop. That Edward has suffered enough.

"Do not tell us what to do, Seer! We will do as we see fit! Jane!" Caius shouts.

Next thing I know, Jane has both Edward and Alice under her power. Call me cruel, but I just stand their and enjoy their suffering.

I look up to gaze at Caius. He is a dark angel. I can see the sinful delight he has in watching the Cullens suffer. His gaze never falters from their bodies on the floor.

"Enough." Aro commands.

Jane bows her head and lifts her power from Edward and Alice.

"Enough of this, Aro! You know what we must do. Punish the Cullens for their crimes and kill the spare!" Caius growls.

I narrow my eyes at being called a spare. I'm fucking right here, bitch! Just because I'm human doesn't mean I'm a worthless rag! Bastard! A hot bastard, but still, fuck him! I don't care if your the hottest piece of ass around, I do not like being rendered insignificant.

"Patience, Brother." Aro says serenely.

Caius tosses himself back into his throne, frustrated. It moves back a couple of feet from his force.

"Bella will be a vampire. I'll change her myself if I have to!" Alice shouts from her position on the floor.

Aro beacons Alice forward with a wave of his hand.

Alice shakily gets up off the ground and walks up to Aro. She bows her head as she holds out her hand to him.

Aro takes Alice's hand for a second before dismissing her. Alice quickly steps down and helps Edward stand.

"Hmm, indeed. Your vision is very interesting, dear Alice. Isabella would be beautiful as one of us, but your vision shows Isabella and Edward happy and in love. Something we know that will never happen as they are not mates. The question is how do we go from what we know to be true, that Edward Isabella are not meant to be, and to your vision, which shows those fated to not be together, together for all eternity." Aro asks the room, but seeks no answer and all know not to respond.

"I have seen Edward's thoughts. He will never change, Isabella. He does not want to." Aro continues.

I glare at Edward. The Bastard. All those lies he told me about our forever when we were together.

Aro turns his focus onto Alice. "I have also seen your thoughts, Alice. Or did you forget that I see all, unlike Edward who only can read your surface thoughts." Aro inquires knowingly which causes Alice to gasp. "Which means you cannot fool me, Alice. In your attempt to save Isabella, you momentarily decided that you would turn Isabella if you must, but that vision was only for show. A fake to try to fool me. As I know if Edward asked you not to turn Isabella, you would respect his wish and he would ask, for he wishes her to remain human." Aro sighs with displeasure.

"What a disappointment this is." Aro moves to stand in front of Alice. "To learn that a gift I once thought masterful is actually highly subjective and unreliable." Aro pats Alice's cheek causing Alice to wince, in pain or fear I do not know. "For how can your vision of a loving and happy couple be true when they are not bond mates."

Aro walks to me and looks at me with sad eyes. "Such a shame to have to cut down a flower with such promise before it has had the chance to bloom." After one last look, Aro turns and moves to stand in front of his throne.

"Felix."

"NOOOO!" Edward and Alice shout at the same time, desperately trying to get to me, but are quickly held back by Alec and another guard member.

Next thing I know Felix has me on my knees in front of the three kings with my neck stretched up, ready to be torn off. Well, fuck me. I'm not at all surprised that this is how things will end, I just wish I wasn't dying for such a fucking idiot and waste of space.

"I am so sorry it came to this, Isabella. How I wish Edward would have turned you so we could have met on better terms, but we cannot let this crime go unpunished. If their was another way, I would be more than happy to take it, but my hands are tied. Perhaps you will find your way to us again in another life." Aro takes a seat in his throne. "Do you have anything that you would like to say?" Aro asks as politely as one can be when he has just sentenced you to death.

I nod my head. I look over the three kings as I ponder my final words. Mainly I just really want to see the fucking hot as hell Caius. Please let him look at me just once before I die! If I must die right here, right now, let the last thing I see be his handsome self. I may go happily then.

After looking at Marcus and Aro, my eyes rest on Caius and after a moment his head turns in my direction as though he is curious about what is taking so long. Looking at him now I can tell he is happy this meeting has finally come to an end, but this means little to me as our eyes meet for the very first time. I am instantly lost in their deep red pools. This moment was worth the wait. He is breathtaking. Although most may only see him for his anger and vicious ways, it felt as though, in that moment, I was being granted access to see deep down into his soul. A place no other has been allowed. He wasn't just a hateful and vindictive vampire, but those traits didn't detract from his beauty, they added to it.

I tore my eyes from him and my silly fantasy. It hurt, but I had my own death to get to.

I focus my attention back on Aro, who had been patiently waiting for my response.

"Yes, there is. Edward, this is all your fucking fault. I hope you burn in hell. Same to you, Alice since you begged me to come here and save Edward, and now I am the one that is going to die." I glared in their direction. I look back to Aro and take a deep breath. "Finally, I wish to apologize to my father even though he will probably never know of it. It hurts me to know that I have caused him pain in the past and will cause him a great deal of pain with my death. My mother, as well, but my father will take this news the hardest. I love you." I close my eyes to picture my parents one last time before I die.

"We wish you the best in the afterlife, Isabella." I open my eyes and quickly look from Aro to Caius one last time. Our eyes meet for the second time, but all I see is a blank stare in those beautiful eyes. My heart is beating wildly. I turn my gaze to the floor, not wishing anyone to see the pain in my eyes in my final moment.

"Goodbye, Isabella" Aro says dreamily.

I fell Felix' grip tighten around my neck. I fearfully clench my eyes shut and wait for death to wash over me.

A savage growl sounds in the room and I hear multiple crashes before I am shoved against a wall. Don't tell me that they decided to play with their food. . .

* * *

Yes, I know I ended it there. Sorry! I'm still working out the next bit and this seemed like the best spot to stop. I have a couple of ideas for the next chapter, but if you have any suggestions, I'd be more than happy to hear them. On the plus side, this means that there is more to come and this chapter was over twice as long as the first!

Please Review!


	3. Chapter 3

Hi all, sorry I've been gone a while. I got a little writers block after I changed the planned length of this story. It was going to be a 3 shot or so, but I made some adjustments so this story would keep an open plot line for more chapters. Also, school got in the way. If you have any questions, just let me know. And as one reader (My Universe) pointed out, in this story, eye contact is needed for a mate bond to form. Hope you enjoy it and that it lives up to the long wait!

* * *

**CHAPTER 3**

_Bella POV_

My heart is pounding painfully in my chest and my ears are straining to pick up any sound in the thrown room.

My initial thought regarding my current position against the wall was that the Volturi decided to fight over who gets to have me as a meal instead of just ripping my head off and wasting the blood. I can't exactly see anyone as controlled and dignified as the Volturi stooping so low as to lick blood off the marble floor and Edward has told me enough times how appetizing my blood is. Surely, the Volturi were of the same opinion.

Yet, as the moments passed and the echoing silence continued, it became clear that something else was happening.

Hesitantly, I crack my eyes open to survey what has happened. I am shocked to see Caius in a defensive crouch before me. What the hell brought this on? Am I delusional or did Caius, one of the great vampire kings, seriously just throw himself across the room to save me, a human, from death?

Caius is growling menacingly in front of me and I don't know what to do. From the looks of it, neither does Felix...or anyone else in the room.

The silence grows. I don't think I have ever seen so many shocked vampires in my life before.

Finally, Aro breaks the silence. "What is the meaning of this, brother?" Aro asks in apprehension, reaching out as though Caius is a scared animal backed into a corner.

Caius growls warningly in response.

"Aro" Marcus calls.

Aro turns to Marcus in shock, but moves towards him quickly. "What is it you see, brother?"

Marcus holds out his hand to Aro. "It cannot be!" Aro gasps.

"But it is" Marcus says calmly, steadily staring at me and Caius.

Edward growls towards the kings before shooting his anger towards Caius, who returns it. Felix, not knowing what else to do, shakes Edward to get him to stop threatening Caius, who is still very much in an animalistic mode.

"Caius...Caius...Caius!" Aro shouts trying to gain his attention.

Caius shakes his head as he finally comes out of the whatever state he was just in and looks up to his brothers in confusion. He is clearly trying to figure out how he ended up on this side of the room. As he comes back to reality, he stands up and removes himself from my touch.

"Caius, do you realize what you just did?" Aro asks calmly.

Caius takes a moment to process Aro's question. Before I know it, Caius has turned to face me and is hissing in my direction. I sink as far into the wall as I can. Then just as soon as it started, it stops. This repeats a few more times. It would appear that Caius is unable to direct anger at me and this has enraged him.

Caius turns angrily to his brothers and growls, "What is the meaning of this?"

"I should think it obvious, Caius" Marcus voices with a smirk.

Caius stomps to the center of the throne room. "NO! It is impossible. She has bewitched you both in a feeble attempt to save her pathetic life!"

I clench my fist in anger. "Fuck you! I have done no such thing. I don't even know what the hell is going on. And my life is not pathetic, jackass!" I glare at him.

Caius suddenly appears inches from my face, which causes me to gulp in fear. "You dare speak to me in that manner" Caius yells outraged. I'm surprised that he isn't spiting venom. He looks like he wants to set me on fire.

Apparently, I left my survival instincts in Forks because I just shrug my shoulders and say, "Well, yeah. When you're being a dick." As if it is the most normal thing.

Caius' eyes flare and pure rage shines through. He raises his hand to hit me and as it comes crashing down toward my cheek, I flinch away. His fist stops inches from me and my eyes widen in shock at this. Caius' face momentarily mirrors mine before he repeatedly attempts to hit me again. With a big huff, he turns in disgust from me and roars thunderously, "WHAT IS THE MEANING OF THIS?"

Marcus looks down at his brother in understanding. "You cannot touch her in anger. You cannot harm her."

Caius stares angrily up to his brothers. "Why the hell not? This human means nothing."

"Ah, but your actions say otherwise" Aro smiles happily.

"No. It is not true! It is all a lie so that Aro can add his new found interest to the guard" Caius states stubbornly.

"You wound me, brother. I would never do something to hurt you or Marcus simply to add to our ranks. Did I or Marcus push you to act in such a manner? No, your instincts propelled you to save sweet Isabella. Do not blame us for your actions." Aro smoothes down his suit jacket, indignation clear across his features.

"She cannot be my mate!" Caius insists.

Wait, what? I'm his what? My thoughts are cut off as Edward's furious roar fills the room.

"You're right because she is mine!" Edward struggles to get out of Felix's grasp.

Caius rushes to stand in front of me and crouches down low, threateningly hissing at Edward, warning him to keep his distance.

Once Edward shuts up, Marcus turns his gaze onto Caius. "She is your mate, brother" he says in a stern manner, as if he is begging Caius to come to terms with this new information.

"What of my Athendora? You dare trivialize our relationship?" Caius spits out angrily.

"Of course not, Caius. Marcus simply wants what is best for you. We all do" Aro tries to explain.

Tired of not being an active participant in a conversation that obviously is about me, I jump in to say what is on my mind. "Um, yeah. Excuse me, but let me get this straight. According to Marcus' power I am Caius' mate." Marucs and Aro nod in affirmation. "But Caius is upset because it threatens his mate bond with Athendora?" More nods.

Caius growls at me. "Do not speak her name, human!" Aro rests a soothing hand on Caius' arm.

I continue like I didn't hear him. "OK so what is the problem? He apparently already has a mate and wishes to have nothing to do with me, but doesn't want me dead. So in the spirit of not killing your brother's unwanted spare mate, how about you let me go home?" I ask hopefully, even though it pains me a great deal to know that my mate did not want me and was with another.

Caius growls again and it is really starting to piss me off. Who the fuck does he think he is?

"What the fuck is your problem?" I yell at Caius furiously. "You don't want me, but then you don't want me to try to leave this god awful place" I spat. "I'm not into being an eternal third wheel to you and your _precious mate's_ lives, so why don't you just shut the fuck up while I try to rid myself from your life!"

I'm huffing in anger and Caius is glaring daggers at me.

Aro laughs and slightly breaks the tension building in the room. "She is a good match for you, brother."

Caius shifts his hateful glare to his brother in annoyance.

Aro disregards Caius' anger and turns to me. "Dear Isabella, forgive me, but you seem to be confused."

I cross my arms over my chest defiantly. "It seems perfectly clear to me. Just let me go home. I swear to never repeat any of this or expose vampires to mankind. We can all act like this never happened."

"It is not so simple. You see, my brother's mate, Athendora, is his wife from his human life. After he went through the change, he went back for her and changed her, so that she could join him in this life. They have been together ever since. However, Caius changed her against Marcus' recommendation. While Marcus could see that there was a strong love connection between the two, in this new life with our new gifts, it was clear that they were not true mates. Yes, they have spent many years together and have been happy, but it would never be equal to a life shared with one's true mate. Marcus and myself advised Caius not to change Athendora in fear of the pain it could cause them in the future, but he denied all evidence that suggested they were not true mates. Until you came here today, there has been no other road blocks in their relationship" Aro pauses to see my reaction.

"I'm sorry that I have been a complication, but if you let me leave, then he can go back to his perfect little life. Clearly, even being presented with one's true mate is not enough to sway him from his wife. Let me return home and all can go back to what it once was" I try to state as coolly as possible.

Aro sighs. "You have changed things a great deal. Returning to what once was is not possible. Reality has crushed Caius and Athendora's happily ever after. Soon, they will no longer be able to pretend and Caius will be forced to accept his mate bond with you."

"All the more reason to leave. I do not want to be the cause of a relationship ending and I do not want a mate to be with me simply because fate has forced his hand" I push back.

Marcus tries to reason with me. "Caius is having a hard time coming to terms with the news and his feelings. On some level he knows that you are his mate, but he has been with Athendora for so long, he loves her and as a result, he is fighting with himself. He knows not the consequences of his actions" Marcus implores me to understand.

I nod in understanding, but it doesn't change my mind. I turn to Caius. "I am sorry for the pain I have caused you. I had no control over it."

Caius seems surprised by my words, but nods in my direction in acceptance.

"So you see dear Isabella, you very much belong with us. Caius just needs time to adjust" Aro states.

"Nonetheless, I still request to return home. I do not wish to wait around for my supposed mate to come to terms with my existence and accept me" I express as respectively as possible.

"You shall not be going!" Caius calls out firmly. He slams his clenched fist on the arm of his chair. He must have moved there at some point during my discussion with Aro and Marcus.

"What the hell? Figure out what the fuck you want, you bipolar psycho!" I scream.

"You will not be returning home. You belong here!"

"I don't think so. Sorry, but spending eternity with a mate that hates you isn't exactly appealing. And, oh yeah, for an extra kick, he already has a wife. I will be going home" I state firmly.

"I forbid it!" Caius grunts out through clenched teeth.

"Fuck you! You don't own me" I seethe.

"You are my mate! You will do as I say!" Caius growls.

"I'm only your mate when it works in your favor. Until you do not have a wife and you see me as your equal, you are no mate of mine!" I yell angrily.

Caius' face twists in pain. I feel bad for hurting him, but I'm not the only one saying hurtful things. I refuse to feel guilty.

Marcus fills the silence with a much needed explanation. "Isabella, while Caius has said many hurtful things to you, he is more affected by your words as he can feel the full power of the mate bond, even when he is denying it. You can only feel a portion of it in your human state. Your decisive declaration that he is not your mate has hurt him deeply."

I almost want to apologize, but he needs to know that if we ever are together we need to be equals.

"You wish to leave?" Caius says softly.

"Yes" I say unsurely. His mood swings are giving me whiplash.

"Fine! Go! Good riddance. I would never lower myself so low as to have a weak human for a mate, especially when I already have a far more beautiful wife!" Caius shouts out spitefully.

I narrow my eyes, but Aro jumps in before I can get a word in. "Brother, you cannot be serious? Think of what you are saying!" Aro tries to urge Caius to reconsider his words.

"She does not want to be here and I do not wish for her to remain here any longer than necessary" Caius declares.

"Brother, she is your mate. You have given her no reason to stay. Think of the consequences of your actions" Marcus says seriously.

"She is no mate of mine! Send her on her way. End of discussion" Caius bellows.

"Brother-" Aro starts only to be cut off by Caius' glare and warning growl.

Aro nods his head defeatedly. "Very well. Isabella, shall be returned to her home as soon as Edward and Alice have been punished. Isabella, please go stand by Jane."

I slowly move toward Jane. I am happy that I am not going to be killed, but my heart feels like it has been ripped out of my chest. It burns to know that he can so easily dismiss me from his life and is happy with another.

I turn my attention back to the room as Edward and Alice are brought to stand in the middle of the throne room.

"Edward, Alice, you have both knowingly exposed our kind to a human. This is a great offense. However, since you are a part of our dear friend, Carlisle's coven and family, you shall be given a lighter sentence and your other smaller crimes will be forgiven. Although, should you ever find yourself here again with similar charges, you will not be forgiven so easily. Do you understand?" Aro looks down at them thunderously.

Edward and Alice nod silently.

"Wonderful," Aro claps his hands. "Very well. Edward, Alice, you shall both lose the privilege of your powers for a total of six months. One of our newest members has the talent to make such a punishment possible. In addition, for the first month of your punishment you shall be forced to re-experience the constant pain of the change. Thus, you will remain here for the first month so Jane may be able to deliver such a punishment conveniently. Word will be sent to your family with Isabella. Felix, Alec, please take these tow down to the cells. Jane will be down shortly."

Edward struggles, but there is no real attempt to escape Felix' grasp. He is only trying to gain everyone's attention. "Do not worry, my love. I will return to you soon!" he yells out desperately.

Caius growls lowly, but all I can muster is to roll my eyes at the both of them.

With one last pull, Edward and Alice disappear behind the throne doors. I couldn't be more happy to be away from Edward again. But a month of endless pain. I almost feel sorry for them.

Aro clears his throat and I am pulled out of my thoughts. I look up to Aro questioningly. A small desk with a piece of paper and a pen rest in front of him. Vampires certainly move at a fast rate. Aro quickly writes a letter and periodically looks up at Caius. It seems as though Aro may be trying to draw out this process in the hopes that Caius would reconsider his actions.

Once Aro has finished his letter he quickly seals it in an envelope and motions me forward. I walk carefully up the steps and stop once I am standing in front of Aro's desk.

"Isabella, if you wouldn't mind giving this letter to Carlisle for me. Do tell my dear friend that my hands were tied, but given the circumstances, they got a light punishment."

"Of course, Aro. Is that all?" I ask. Aro pauses and glances at Caius one last time. With a huff, he turns back to me.

"Yes, it seems that will be all" Aro sighs. "This is where we say farewell, dear Isabella. How I wish things were different. Hopefully, in time, you will find your way back to us. Dimitri will take you to the airport and we will arrange for someone to pick you up and take you home. Goodbye, Isabella" Aro says sadly.

I look at Marcus and he nods sadly in my direction.

I try to fight the urge to see Caius one last time, but I fail to resist. I quickly glance at him and I am met with a hateful glare. My stomach drops and I drop my gaze as quickly as possible. Complete and total disappointment swells inside of me.

Without looking up, I nod respectively in the general direction of the kings and follow Dimitri out of the throne room.

I pause for a second as the throne doors close behind me. It's hard to digest all that has happened, but Caius' rejection is as strong as ever. With a deep breath, I resume walking. The familiar feelings of abandonment, worthlessness, despair, and heartbreak swell up inside me. I quickly throw up a wall around my emotions. I refuse to go down this road again. So Caius doesn't want me. You know what, fuck him. His loss. I'm sorry I ever came to Italy. I can't wait to get out of this fucking country. Then I can forget about all of this bullshit.

* * *

Thanks for reading! Please review so I know what you liked, didn't like, and want to see, so I can make any adjustments. I just want to be sure I'm turning out as best a story as I can for you all to enjoy. Thanks! :)


	4. Chapter 4

**CHAPTER 4**

Quick AN:

SOOO SORRY this update took so long. School is a bitch. Then I went on a much needed vacation before summer school started. I will try to be better with updates, but no promises. Thanks for sticking with my story! You guys rock.

Also, as a reminder, this story has a lot of swearing in it. I may consider toning it down here and there, but that decision is up to me. Normally I don't swear this much in my writing, but this story just kind of demanded it.

***Story Timeline: I googled when St. Marcus Day (the fictional holiday in New Moon) takes place and it said May 19. So when Bella gets back to Forks it will be right before HS finals, then summer break. According to some flight calculator, the flight from Seattle to Italy is approximately 12 hours, so 24 hours round trip. Since Bella really wasn't in Italy all that long, with a little time added for travel to and from the airport and what went down in Volterra, lets just say she is away from home for about 36-48 hours. So we are all going to pretend that she left sometime Friday night and returned sometime Sunday. Charlie will be under the impression that she was at Angela's for a "study party and sleepover." I don't want her to return home grounded. Honestly, who leaves the country without telling their parents something?

Lastly, it is amazing to read all your wonderful reviews. They are like instant mood boosters. I, also, fully support reviews that provide _constructive_ critiques. Not flames.

Now on with the chapter!

* * *

_Bella POV_

The ride to the airport was quiet. I was not capable of or willing to partake in any idle conversation and Dimitri seemed to sense that any effort to engage me would be unsuccessful. I was too busy thinking about recent events and my subsequent heartbreak.

I was roused out of my inner turmoil when the car's engine shut off. I glanced out the window ready to quickly exit the car to avoid tying up traffic in the terminal, but was met with other immobile vehicles.

"We're in a parking lot," I dumbly stated turning to look at Dimitri.

"Yes, we are." Dimitri smiles. It's a genuine smile, but there is a bit of mischief in his eyes. He is teasing me in way that old friends would to try to get the other to smile after a rough day.

"Why?"

"I am going in with you and I would prefer my car did not get towed. Thus, the obvious solution is to utilize a parking lot."

"But why are you going in with me?" My brain can't seem to come up with a logical conclusion.

"To buy your ticket." Dimitri states simply. "Or would you rather pay your way home yourself?" He adds smugly.

Oh. Duh. "Oh, uhhh...no the latter is not preferable," I respond, realizing there is no way I could afford a ticket home. At least not without the stupid Cullens or calling my dad, but lets not open that can of worms.

In the next second, Dimitri is opening my door for me. I hurriedly stand from the car and we walk into the airport. As we stand in line to purchase my ticket home, it is again silent between us. However, when we were in the car the air was slightly tense with my emotions, it is now peaceable. We quietly shuffle forward in the line until finally we reach the front. I'm surprised when Dimitri asks for a first class ticket on the next flight to Seattle. When I try to say that I don't need such lavish accommodations, all he says is that, "Aro and Marcus insisted."

I'm taken aback that they would care for my comfort in such a way. The absence of the third king is not unnoticed.

When all is said and done, Dimitri is hugging me as we depart in front of security. I hug him back as to avoid being rude, but am stunned that a vampire I barely know has pulled me into a hug to say goodbye. Especially a vampire of the royal guard.

"I cannot wait until I see you again, Bella." Dimitri states sincerely.

I lift my questioning gaze to meet his eyes. "You're not going to come to Forks to eat me are you?" I ask only partially joking.

Dimitri grins. "No. . .but you do smell divine."

"Yeah, yeah, yeah. So I've been told. I should periodically bottle my blood and sell it. I'd make a fortune." I smirk. He laughs and shrugs, "I'd buy it." "See perfect plan. Who needs college," I grin.

He smiles, but then his eyes quickly fill with worry. "However, as appealing as the profits would be, I would advise you refrain. We wouldn't want anyone to attempt to seek the source of such an exquisite elixir," Dimitri says with all seriousness. "Besides, Aro would simply have a fit," he adds on to lighten our exchange, but the warning and concern remain.

"Have no fear. I may roll with vampires, but I do have a sense of self-preservation." Dimitri nods.

"OK, bye then. Thanks for everything. Tell Aro and Marcus thank your for their generosity."

"You are most welcome and I will. However, it really isn't that much. The cost of your ticket is comparable to a penny for them, if that much."

"Still."

We both say bye one more time before I make my way through security. I wave to Dimitri from the other side before he is lost in the crowd. I turn and slowly make my way to the gate.

Once on the plane, as I buckle into my seat and wait for take off, my heart clenches sporadically. I just know that the pain is caused by my impending departure that will separate myself from my mate, Caius, by a great distance and sever all ties I have to him. I close my eyes and pray for the pain to disappear. As the plane ascends, I glance out of the window to see the place that could have been my home one last time before the plane turns and it is lost to me forever.

* * *

By the time my plane makes it to Seattle, I am all sorts of pissed. The further I got away from Italy, the more I thought about Caius. The more I thought about Caius, the more I got angry.

I was irritated that another vampire had managed to fuck with my emotions. Edward was one thing, but Caius was supposed to be my mate and care for me above all others and he just tossed me aside like trash. Well, fuck him and his whore of a wife, Athendora. If he was happy with her, than there was no reason why I couldn't be happy with someone else.

A part of me knew that on some level, I was extremely hurt and heavy-hearted, but I refused to let those emotions overcome me. There was no fairy tale future with Caius and I refuse to be a bitch and wallow in misery until he suddenly decides I'm the one. Because that is not going to happen. It's just not. I already did the zombie thing once with Edward. Anger is a better emotion. It will keep me moving forward until I can forget about the sexy king that rejected me with little consideration.

Stupid fucking vampires. Although I seemed to belong in the supernatural world, clearly I was not meant to be romantically involved with any supernatural beings. From here on out I am only going to date normal, human guys. Hopefully, that will solve all my relationship troubles. I refuse to put myself in that position any more. I've been burned twice and that is two times too many.

Before I can really begin to panic about how I'm going to make it home, I see a man standing in front of a town car holding a sign with my name on it. I am instantly thankful that Aro kept his promise of providing me with a ride home and immensely grateful that it is not a Cullen picking me up. I still have his letter to give the Cullens, but I am tired and will save that for another day. I just don't have the energy for all their drama.

I greet the driver and he opens up the door for me to slide into the back. I settle down for the long drive.

When the driver pulls up to my house I am relieved to see that my dad is not home. I have no idea how I would explain not having any books or an overnight bag. I thank the driver and make my way inside.

I see a note on the kitchen table and decide to read it before heading upstairs to sleep for a week. Despite the few hours I was able to sleep on the flight, I am still tired from this trip. The note is from dad saying that he hoped my study slumber party was good and that he would be back from his fishing trip with Billy around seven.

In that moment I am so thankful I had the brilliant idea to fabricate an alibi before jumping on the plane with Alice. Even though Charlie didn't like the fact that I apparently _forgot_ to mention my weekend plans with Angela, he let it slide since it was academic and Angela is such a "nice girl."

I put the note back down on the table and move to head up the stairs. I quickly reconsider my decision to go to my room and head for the couch, the less exhausting alternative. I'm knocked out not too long after my head hits the pillow.

Before I know it, I'm woken from my nap by my dad gently shaking my arm.

"Hey kiddo, a little tired?" Dad asks softly. A small smile is on his face.

I rub my eyes like I'm five-years-old and nod my head tiredly. "Yeah."

Charlie's smile widens at my antics. "I hope you and Angela found some time for fun and didn't study the whole weekend." I can see the concern in his eyes at me potentially having pushed myself too far. I smile at my dad. He really is a good parent.

"No worries, Dad. Just tired from all the studying and girl time. We stayed up late both Friday and Saturday night watching movies."

"Glad to hear you had fun, but early to bed tonight, so you can actually make it to school in the morning," Charlie says sternly.

I laugh. "Not a problem. That was my plan."

"Good. I ordered Chinese food. It's in the kitchen. Do you want to eat in the kitchen or out here?"

"Can we eat in here, Dad? I think I'm too tired to sit at a table." I grin. "Plus, we can watch the sports channel or something," I add.

Charlie laughs. "You don't need to convince me. I'll grab the food and plates. You just stay here and try to keep those eyes open for few more minutes until we can get some food into your system."

My stomach chooses that moment to make itself known. We both laugh at its grumbling. "I don't think that's going to be a problem."

Once Charlie places the food in front of me I dive in. After a few gluttonous bites I sense that I am being watched and I look up to see Charlie staring at me in shock.

"What?" I say with a mouth full of food.

"Did the Webber's feed you this weekend? I've never seen you eat so much so fast. Or maybe you have been spending too much time with Jake. That boy sure can eat." Charlie jokes.

It's then that I realize for the last couple of days I have only had the little food that was served on the plan. A couple of sandwiches and peanuts don't really go very far.

"Of course they fed me. I guess I'm just extra hungry tonight." I shrug before turning serious and glaring at Charlie. "Dad, are you calling me fat?" I ask aggressively.

Charlie sputters and chokes down the food he was chewing to hastily deny such claims.

Seeing the horrified expression on his face breaks my facade of anger and I break out in a fit of giggles. "Sorry, Dad." I gasp out between laughs. "I couldn't resist. You should have seen your face!" I laugh before stuffing my face again.

Without pause, Charlie says, "Well, if you keep eating like that, you will be."

"Hey!" I yell.

"Gotcha." Now it's Charlie's turn to laugh and my turn to pout, but when he shoves an entire egg roll in his mouth we both smile broadly.

In that moment, I can't believe I once would have so readily given up my relationship with my dad as long as I could stay with Edward. How can you give up your family for a guy? I'm glad in the end, I didn't, even if it was not my original decision. It all worked out for the best I suppose.

The rest of our meal was filled with idle chatter about my fictional weekend with Angela and Charlie's fishing trip with Billy. After dinner, I kissed Charlie goodnight, before heading upstairs and promptly passed out on my bed.

* * *

The morning came far too soon for my liking, but I forced myself to get ready for school. The day passed uneventfully. Happily, I was able to get through the day without any contact from the Cullens as, following the charade they put on for the townspeople, Edward and Alice would be the only remaining Cullens to attend high school. In fact, I don't even know if the town knows they are back. Before I left, they were still gone, having moved due to Carlisle's "job offer" in Los Angeles.

Not feeling up to seeing the Cullens just yet, I went home once school is over. The Cullens can wait a little longer. If Aro thought that they needed to know as soon as possible about Alice and Edward's situation then he would have called them instead of writing a letter to be delivered by a human.

Pulling up in front of my house I'm surprised to see Jake waiting for me on the porch. It shouldn't surprise me as I am sure Jake wants to check on me after practically being kidnapped by Alice on Friday, but it does.

I grab my backpack and run up to Jake. "HI! Did you miss me?" I ask in a cheerful voice.

"Not really," Jake smirks, but then pulls me in for a bone-crushing hug. "I'm glad your back and safe," he breaths, relieved.

"Me, too." I pull away. "Come on. Lets go inside. I'll make some snacks and we can hangout."

"Sure, sure." Jake smiles.

I make myself apple slices and peanut butter, but knowing Jake and his bottomless pit of a stomach, I make him two large sandwiches and toss the bag of Cheetos his way.

He smiles thankfully before stuffing his face. He gestures that I should talk while he eats. I laugh before delving into my forced adventure. When I get to the part about Caius, I skip mentioning that I am his unwanted mate, for now. I want to explain to Jake my feelings about my future romantic life more sensitively than just blurting it out.

Before Alice returned, Jake and I had been making small steps towards a romantic relationship and after this trip, I know that it would be foolish to do so now that everything has changed. For whatever reason, I had previously been willing to dismiss the likelihood of Jake imprinting. Obviously, an error in judgement on my part. However, I now knew that I had a mate that lived in Italy, so there was no way that I could be Jake's soulmate.

Wiping his mouth with a napkin, Jake says, "I'm glad you didn't fall back into that emo vampdick's arms again. I know you hated his guts when you left, but I was afraid the reunion would reignite past feelings."

I narrow my eyes. "As if I could get back together with that control freak."

Jake throws his hands up in defense. "Still. I'm proud of you. You stood your own and somehow managed to leave alive. How did you manage that anyway? It wasn't very clear in your story. You were about to be executed and then next thing ya know, you're walking out scott free"

"Yeah, about that." I sigh. "Jake, they didn't just decide to let me free out of the kindness of their hearts. There is a reason—a big one—as to why I was let free." I pause not knowing how to continue. I don't want to hurt Jake's feelings because I know that I could have easily fallen for him before meeting Caius, but now that I know that I have some supernatural mate out there and knowing that the La Push wolves imprint, there just seems to be too many indicators that Jake and I are not meant to be together, romantically.

Jake's eyes flash in concern and anger. "Are they coming here? Are they going to force you to turn after you graduate from high school? TELL ME NOW!" Jake is visible shaking now as his fear and anger take over.

"No, its not that. I'm to remain human."

Jake stops shaking as he calms. Once all the tremors cease he asks, "Well, then why did they let you go?"

I scoot closer to him on the couch and grasp Jake's hand. "Jake, you know that I love you and I always will." Before I can continue, Jake has jumped up from the couch in rage and glaring at me in disbelief, hurt, and frustration.

"I CAN'T BELIEVE THIS. HOW COULD YOU? I thought we were on the same page? Making progress? You know I love you! I will always love you and protect you. How could you not give us a chance? Don't you love me? Just give us a chance. Give me a chance. Please! Bells. . .please." Jake pleads desperately.

My heart breaks. "Jake I can't." My eyes begin to water.

"Can't or won't?" Jake spits out bitterly.

"Jake, when I was in Italy, I met my mate. That's why I can't be with you." I hold his heartbroken gaze with my sad one.

". . . what?" Jake asks disbelievingly.

"The Volturi King, Caius. He is my mate."

"What? How? He denied you. How can he possibly be your mate?" Jake demands. I can tell that Jake is in denial and thinks I'm making this up to get out of dating him.

"I don't know. He's already happily married and doesn't want a pathetic human like me." I shrug as if that knowledge doesn't crush my mind, body, and soul.

"You are not pathetic. You are beautiful and perfect." Jake kneels before me and grasps my hands in his. He is always quick to defend me, even when it is myself that is putting myself down. Jake is such a good friend.

I move one of my hands from his and place it on his cheek. "But now you see why I can't be with you the way you want. I wish I could Jake. Really, I do. You are so kind and considerate and funny. You're my best friend. If everything was normal, being with you would have been easy. But it's not normal. There is undeniable proof that I am meant for another. Then when you pair that with the knowledge that you will imprint, there are just too many things that are not stacked in our favor. I can't be with you knowing that Caius is out there, even if he doesn't want me. Even if Caius was not in the picture, you could imprint on someone at any given moment. I know you say you won't imprint, but I can't take that chance. Where would that leave me? With another broken heart and with no best friend to put me back together. I'll always be here for you Jake, but that is just one thing I can't do for you."

Jake leans his head into my hand. "I understand." A single tear falls from his eye. I gently wipe it away with my thumb. I pull him up onto the couch and lean into his side as we quietly mourn what could have been our lives had it not been for the supernatural world.

Eventually Jake turns to me and cups my cheeks in his hands. "How this vampire king could not want you is a mystery to me. He is a fool."

My heart clenches in agony. "Thanks, Jake." I lean forward to rest my forehead on his chest. Jake quickly wraps his arms around my waist. "I guess I'm stuck with human guys. Perhaps I should give Mike Newton a chance" I halfheartedly joke.

Jake grunts and squeezes me tighter to him. "Or you could just become the cat lady. I'm sure Charlie would find that more preferable, too" Jake adds in an effort to lighten the mood.

I pinch his arm before sitting up. "If I become the cat lady, you have to promise not to bark at or chase my cats." I shake my finger at him.

"Hmmm, that could be a problem. How about dogs instead?"

We both chuckle softly.

I glance at the clock and see that Charlie will be home soon. I ask Jake if he wants to stay for dinner, but he declines saying that he has patrol after sunset. We hug goodbye and I tell him to be safe. He smiles and says he always is before heading out towards the forest behind my house.

I sigh sadly as he disappears into the tree line. I hear a wolf's howl shortly after.

I head into the kitchen to start dinner and wait for Charlie to come home. As I cook I think about Jake. I know he is hurting, but hopefully with time we can move past this.

Luckily for me, my feelings for Jake never had time to truly develop. They were there, but not all consuming. I was more sad knowing that I was hurting my friend and that had things been normal, being with Jake would have been easy.

The sooner he finds his imprint the better. It will make his life easier. Jake will get over his feelings for me and he will be happy with his imprint. . .while I remain alone and unloved. I shake my head to stop the train of thought that is bound to send me into a downward spiral.

Anger, Bella. Remember to be angry. That will keep the pain away. _Well, most of it_. Shut up! I slam my fists on the counter. _Fuuuuuck_. I'm losing my mind. I take a few deep breaths with my eyes closed. As I exhale on my last breath, my eyes snap open. I can see my eyes in the reflection in the kitchen window. They are fiercely intense. I almost don't recognize myself. From here on out I will not be weak. I will not back down. Nothing will get in my way.

* * *

I know it's not perfect, but I'm just really happy to be posting an update. Hopefully you all like it. I _think_ I'm going to do the Volturi POV for the next chapter (probably Caius, but not 100% sure) to try to give a little insight there without giving too much away, I hope. If you have any suggestions, plot wise or writing wise, please let me know. I love hearing your guys' thoughts and opinions. Otherwise, I hope you can take the time to leave a comment to tell me if you liked the chapter. There really is no better reward than reading all your kind words of encouragement.

:D


End file.
